


Electricity

by used_songs



Category: US History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: “Electricity, yeah, you can all thank me.” - Ben Franklin’s Song, the Decemberists





	Electricity

Ben slipped off his bifocals, absently polishing them with the soft cloth he kept in his waistcoat pocket for that purpose, and let himself slump a little. These French women were keeping him up, in more ways than one. The fur hat slumped on its stand, slightly threadbare from the number of fingers that had run over it.

But it’s worth it, Ben reminded himself, straightening his spine. It’s worth it for the cause. And it’s worth it because Adams can’t even get through the gates of Versailles. He smiled. That’ll teach him not to call me an old man!


End file.
